


The Lives of Others

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [39]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Estrangement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Menstruation, Mention of workplace sexual coercion, mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone meets her brother, and Hades makes important plans for the future.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 25
Kudos: 254





	The Lives of Others

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Demeter discovered Persephone and Hades in bed together. Persephone recently healed Zeus’s impotence, using the crystal she received from Gaia. Poseidon revealed that he has a son with Demeter, Arion. Psyche is to be made immortal very soon.

We are expected at Hera’s for brunch, and I have no idea what I should anticipate in this situation. After yesterday’s fun little showdown with Demeter, it could be a whole lot of ragging, or it might be more sympathetic. Hard to say.

I keep glancing at Persephone as we drive to Olympus. She’s been quite calm since the confrontation, but there’s an underlying tension as well. I suppose the best way for me to find out how she’s doing is to ask her.

“How are you feeling, K-Sweetness? You’ve been very quiet.”

“Oh, sorry. I think I’m all right. In some ways the anticipation was worse than the reality.”

I’m amazed by her toughness. All the things her mother said to her were terrible for me to hear, and must have been worse for her. “It’s likely we haven’t heard the last of Demeter’s response.”

“I know. But at the same time, it’s a huge relief not keeping our relationship a secret anymore. I hadn’t realized how guilty that made me feel.” She pauses, looking out the window. “I’m sorry that she found out by accident. I wish I had made the decision to just tell her. To say: this is what’s going on in my life and I’m proud of it.”

I smile, pleased by her words. “Trust you to find a positive way to view all this.”

Persephone turns to me, her face serious. “No, I really think I’ve been unfair to you. I don’t want you to think that I’m ashamed, because I wasn’t brave enough to tell my mother about us.”

“I don’t think that! You’re too hard on yourself. We haven’t even been together that long; I can’t blame you for not wanting to tell your mother yet. If anything, I would have encouraged you to wait longer.”

She sighs. “No, this is better. She can be angry, and get over it, and we can move on. I don’t want any secrets anymore. I just want to be with you and feel smug about it.”

A delighted laugh bursts out of me. “ _ Are _ you smug? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I would say that you haven’t been paying attention, but I know that isn’t true. Perhaps you have a more favorable interpretation of my smugness.” Her voice is teasing.

“Hey, I’m  _ thrilled _ by smugness. I thought it was only me.”

“It’s not.” Her voice is warm and emotional now, and she reaches out to touch my arm. “I adore you and I’m extremely proud to be with you, and I’m devastated by the things she said to you. You don’t deserve that.”

I wish I weren’t driving right now. I would like to be hugging her, but instead I brush her hand with my fingers. “It’s like you said, this was inevitable. And because of the history between Demeter and me, and her setting you up on a pedestal, there was no way of avoiding a big blowup. I’ve known since the beginning that it was coming. I wasn’t looking forward to it, but I was prepared. And you’re more than worth it.”

“Thank you. I’m glad to know that you think so. I--I’m just so disappointed in her, that she can only see me as an extension of herself, and not as my own person.”

I don’t know what to say to that. I have no way to relate to this sort of thing. “She was pretty shocked. Maybe she’ll come around.”

“I hope so. She said such awful things. I’m still kind of reeling from that.”

“It’s possible I had a better idea than you did of just how vicious she can be.” I feel guilty for not discussing this with her before now. We’ve really been ignoring this issue, too wrapped up in dealing with my brother’s problems.

“Yes,” Persephone replies, her voice going all husky. “It seems that’s true.”

***

I park at Zeus and Hera’s house and open Persephone’s door for her, taking her hand and kissing it as she rises from the car. She looks lovely today, in a simple high-necked dress with short sleeves. There’s a little cutout window under the collar, teasing me with a glimpse of pink skin.

That’s not what turns me to jelly, though. When she looks up at me, her dark lashes framing her shining eyes, I want to turn right around and go home with her. To  _ our _ home, that we've officially shared for a whole day now. I sigh regretfully as I close the car door and tuck her hand in my arm.

“I know,” she murmurs. “I don’t want to do this, either.”

“They’re watching us already.” I indicate a window where Zeus and Hera are standing, grinning at us. I catch sight of Poseidon and Athena behind them.

"Oh, goody!" She puts on a bright smile and waves, ever the diplomat.

I'm feeling more than a little smug myself as I lead her inside. We find a large portion of my relatives standing in the living room, holding plates and glasses and all of them looking at us. Wonderful. Well, I can endure worse than this, with Persephone by my side.

Hera pushes her way through the crowd to greet us. “How are you two? I didn’t get a chance to speak to you yesterday, how was your vacation?”

I’m pleased that she’s being friendly, last time we spoke to her she seemed a bit resentful. “It was excellent, thank you for asking,” I say.

“Very relaxing,” Persephone puts in.

“Well, good. Too bad Demeter had to go barging in and ruin everything.”

Persephone shuffles uncomfortably, and I try to think of a new topic, but Zeus comes up to my side. “Hey there, brother. None the worse for wear for your excitement yesterday?” He doesn’t pause for an answer, just goes on, addressing Persephone. “And I hear you moved in, how is that?”

“Great! It's so much more convenient being a manipulative floozy now that I have 24/7 access,” Persephone says, deadpan.

Zeus chokes on his drink, and I bite my lip, trying not to laugh. 

Hera snorts, shaking her head, and hooks her arm through my beloved’s. “Come on over here, dear, I’ve been wanting to speak with you.”

Persephone nods and releases my hand with a gentle squeeze. Left with my brother, I brace myself for some taunting.

“So,” he says, sipping his mimosa. “Seems like you’re going to have the mother of all mother-in-law problems.”

He’s grinning like he’s expecting me to whine about it. “Yes, you’re probably right. However, considering I really won the prize in partners, I can't complain.”

“What, then you’re not pissed about this?”

“Pissed at how Demeter is treating Persephone? Yes. Frustrated by all the emotional upheaval? Yes. Disgruntled that my beloved happens to have a difficult relative? No, don’t be ridiculous. Persephone puts up with much worse shit from  _ my _ family.”

His eyes widen, and I can see him considering whether I mean him, or someone else. I have no intention of clarifying. He gulps down the last of his drink, and excuses himself to get a refill.

I go over to the table at the side of the room that’s set up as a buffet. I fill a plate and get a cup of coffee, and start looking for a place to sit. No one is sitting. They’re all standing, and eating from their plates while talking to one another.

What kind of frustrating, barbaric model for a party is this? How am I supposed to eat while holding both a plate and a cup? I find a spot where I can set down my cup nearby, and start to eat my food.

Ares sidles up to me, and speaks in a low voice. “Hello, Uncle. I hear you managed to avoid getting beaten with a pitchfork.”

“Well, Persephone has my back,” I tell him, gloating just a little. I imagine this isn’t what he really wants to discuss with me, but I can’t resist rubbing it in.

“Yeah, good for you. Anyway, can I ask what you’re going to tell my father? About, uh…”

“About our recent meetings discussing the new policies for battlefield shade acquisition? I can’t imagine Zeus would be interested.”

He nods thoughtfully. “No, I suppose it’s not his department at all. I’ll just say it was great collaborating with you, and I’d be happy to do it again in the future.”

“I doubt the circumstances will arise again, but thank you.” I watch him stalk away, and make a mental note to keep an eye on Ares. An air of discontent surrounds him like a cloud. I don’t think he’s just going to let this go.

I spot Persephone in a corner, her head together with Hera and Amphitrite. It gives me a thrill to see the three of them like that, talking with such animation and apparent balance among them. No one dares to intrude on that conversation. Hebe is standing a little way away, looking like she’d like to. I wave to her, and she skips over and hugs me.

“Hi, Uncle Hades!”

“Hello, Button!”

“Did you get to visit Hephaestus? Isn’t his volcano so neat!”

“Yes, we did, and you’re right. We saw all sorts of things in his workshop.”

It’s very difficult having a conversation with someone so much shorter than me, particularly while I try to hold a plate. What the hell, it’s only family here. I fold my legs and sit down on the floor. Hebe thinks nothing of this, and does the same. The two of us sit there, comfortable, eating our food, while she tells me all about the geography project she’s doing. Making a model volcano, of all things. 

Hebe goes on for a while, describing different configurations of volcanoes and ways they can erupt. I smile and nod, and only correct a couple small details. Her information is mostly accurate.

“Hi, Uncle Hades,” says a new voice, and a petite goddess slumps to the floor with Hebe and me. She’s golden like her mother and sister, and wearing numerous piercings in her ears and nose, along with her shredded jeans and top. Today her feet are bare and her hair is pink and purple. She’s holding a plate of pancakes and bacon, and eating from it with her fingers.

“Hello, Eileithyia. I haven’t seen you in a while,” I say.

“Yeah, it’s been busy. Big population boom in the Mortal Realm, you know, so lots of births.”

“So I hear. How’s the rebirth program going, on your end?”

“Oh, that? Once Persephone got the courier system up and running, it’s literally no trouble at all. In fact, it’s easier using a recycled soul than making a new one from the aether.”

“That’s interesting. There aren’t any technical difficulties with inserting an old soul into a baby?”

“Nope, not at all.”

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Hebe interrupts. “We were talking about  _ volcanoes! _ ”

“Right!” says her sister. “Of course you were. Please proceed, O knowledgeable one.”

“Did I hear  _ volcanoes? _ ” cries another voice, and Athena drops down into our circle.

“Yes! They’re the coolest!” Hebe crows.

“They  _ so _ are, tell me everything!” Athena replies. 

Somehow sitting on the floor with three of my nieces talking about volcanoes is some of the best fun I’ve ever had at one of Zeus and Hera’s parties. I can’t think why I never tried something like this before. I pay attention while finishing my plate of food.

In a few minutes, my happiness reaches a peak as my beloved kneels at my side. She begins to nibble from her plate of fruit and pastries as she settles down to listen to Hebe’s enthusiastic discourse and Athena’s exuberant questions. Persephone glances at me, a tiny smile on her lips, and silently offers me a strawberry.

***

We meet Eros and Psyche at a little neighborhood trattoria, a place we’ve been to before. The owner gives us the corner booth in the back, where we can have some privacy. 

“How are you two?” Persephone asks. “I just want to apologize again for what we put you through. I am so sorry about that!”

“Nonsense,” Psyche replies. “You had no way to know that your mother was coming. Is it not a rude thing to show up uninvited at someone’s house? Especially first thing in the morning?”

Persephone laughs, a little bitterly. “Well, she’s always been an early riser. And the only rules that matter are her own.”

“Yeah, but I thought there were supposed to be all these protections in place to keep her away?” Eros asks, scowling. He’s still upset about the danger to Psyche.

I spread my hands. “I can keep her out of the Underworld, but Olympus has open borders. If you want, I’ll put some security in place around your house, in case she comes back.”

“Oh, no!” Psyche says. “I do not want that. I do not think she will return.”

“Maybe it would be a good idea, babe,” Eros frets. “Anything could happen!”

Psyche frowns, looking quite distressed by the idea. 

“Just let me know if you change your mind,” I say. “But you two shouldn’t worry that much. I’m the one Demeter is going to want to attack.”

It’s Persephone’s turn to frown. “Okay, enough about that. Have you set a date yet for the ceremony?”

Psyche’s eyes light up, and she nods. “It is to be on Thursday.”

“That’s so exciting! I can’t wait.”

Eros looks both excited and frightened. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of these,” he comments. “I don’t even know what to wear.”

“No, there hasn’t been an apotheosis for centuries.” The three of them all look at me, their expressions all pleading for more details. “Zeus isn’t a big fan of promoting mortals,” I explain with a shrug. “Sorry.”

“I am told that I have to choose a sponsor,” Psyche says.

“Yes. And that person, well, your choice matters. It could affect the outcome.”

All four of us are quiet for a while after that, contemplating the possibilities. By Thursday night, Psyche will either be immortal--or she will be dead.

*******

I wake to a cold bed. It’s very early; still night, really, but Persephone is not here. A quick inspection of the bathroom and dressing room reveals no sign of her. I suppress my panic. I’m being foolish, thinking she might abandon me like that. She probably just went downstairs for a drink. I put on a robe and go down to check.

The kitchen is quiet, but I notice a flickering light coming from the living room. I look inside, and Persephone is there, sitting at the edge of the rug with her elbows on the raised hearthstones, looking into the flames of the fireplace. She's sipping from a steaming mug.

I stand in the door, watching, not sure if I should disturb her. She’s wearing one of my sweaters, the soft blue one that I wear when I feel in need of comfort. I wonder if she chose it for a similar reason. At any rate, Persephone is swimming in it. It comes down to her thighs and the sleeves cover her hands, but the v-neck leaves a good portion of her shoulders exposed. Her hair is cut short, so the back of her head and her neck and ears look very vulnerable. Touchable. 

There’s a suggestion of melancholy to her posture that reminds me of my earliest memory of her. At that party, so lonely. So adrift, in a sea of people. I haven’t noticed that feeling in her in a long time. Just as I did then, I want to go to her, pick her up and hold her, promise her anything if it will make her feel better. If it will bring smiles to her lips and joy to her heart.

I’m not aware that I made any sound, but Persephone turns and meets my eyes. Her mouth curves. “Hi,” she says, so softly that I barely catch it.

“Hi,” I reply. “You couldn’t sleep?”

“I had a bad dream. Come sit with me?”

I cross the room to her, and sit down on the floor. Persephone immediately straddles my lap and opens my robe, slipping her cool hands inside to touch my chest. I’m unspeakably relieved. She’s here, she’s okay, she’s touching me. She rests her head on my shoulder and inhales deeply, releasing a little hum of pleasure. I fold my arms around her, and feel her breathing. I rub my nose in her silky hair and kiss the top of her head.

Persephone’s breath fans on my chest and her fingers move idly, tracing lines in my skin. Her fingers are growing warmer. I place one hand on the back of her head, stroking the fuzzy short hairs there, smoothing them, rubbing her ears and neck. I wish we could stay like this forever, and not have to deal with other people’s claims for our attention. What a way to live, with this sweet goddess all to myself!

We sit like that for a long time, touching, breathing one another’s scent. The fire casts shadows and flickers of light, constantly changing, bathing us in warmth. I want very much to touch Persephone’s skin, but I don’t want her to think I’m making demands. I haven’t yet found the limits of her tolerance, but it’s got to happen sooner or later that I ask for something she doesn’t want to give.

“Hades,” she whispers against my neck, so very soft. She kisses me there before she continues. “Could you touch me, please?” She rubs my shoulders in illustration of her meaning.

I’m delighted that her thoughts match my own. “Of course, Sweetness.” I lift the hem of the sweater a little, pausing to be sure we understand each other. 

Persephone raises her arms and pulls the sweater up over her head. I take it from her, and drape it over her back like a cloak, to keep her warm. I stroke one hand underneath, up and down her spine, and place the other on her cheek, cupping her face. She slips both her hands back under my robe, opening it further for her explorations.

She wraps her legs tightly around my waist, sliding closer, pressing her bare torso to mine. Our mouths meet in a sweet kiss, just our lips, dabbing softly. My hands roam her back, massaging her muscles. The soft weight of her breasts presses into my chest.

I’m completely happy. Touching Persephone like this, having her trust, it means the world to me. I wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. Her hand trails downward, tracing the center of my chest, over my belly, then down between her thighs. I feel her fingers on me, and I gasp, pulling back.

“You really don’t have to do that! All I need is to touch you, and hold you close.”

Persephone’s smile is so gentle. “I know I don’t have to.” She brushes her lips over my neck, and her hand moves on my cock, delicately sliding up and down. “None of this is about  _ have to, _ is it? You’re not an obligation to me. You’re… you are everything.”

I’m so overcome, I can’t speak. I can barely choke down my tears. Persephone’s soft lips stroke mine and I kiss her back: instinctively, hungrily.

“I know you need to touch,” she continues. “I need that, too. Can you think of a better way to touch, than this?” She raises up in my arms, placing my cock between her thighs, and sinks down again, engulfing me in her slick warmth. “A more complete touch? A deeper way to bond?” 

I can’t answer, my voice won’t work. I can only rock with her, giving her my body, as much as she wants.

“I love having you inside me,” she murmurs, caressing my cheek. “That moment, when you first enter, and I feel stretched and filled… it’s beautiful.”

I nod, my eyes locked with hers. She’s right. This is beautiful.

*******

We sleep for a few more hours on the rug in front of the fire, lightly covered with my robe and sweater. Persephone is curled in my arms, relaxed now, looking peaceful. I wake her with gentle kisses. We have plans for today that won’t wait.

“Mmm… g’morning, Smush.”

“Good morning, lovely one. May I make you some breakfast?”

She smiles and stretches. “What a question! Of course you may.”

We head into the kitchen to find all the dogs lined up, waiting for their breakfasts. Persephone laughs, and volunteers to take care of them while I start chopping vegetables for omelets.

Finishing with the dogs, she takes out a loaf of bread and another cutting board, setting it next to me. She begins cutting slices, in preparation for toasting them.

“So, next week, it’s going to be an important occasion,” I observe.

“The crisis center opening, you mean?” She glances up at me.

“That too, but I mean something more personal.” I could kick myself. Of course she’s thinking about the crisis center, she’s been working toward this for weeks.

“Oh, is there?” Persephone pauses and I can see her thinking hard, running through her calendar.

“Yes.” I reach out and touch her shoulder. “It’s going to be six months since we met.” Well, since we met officially. That we both completely remember.

“Oh! So it is. It’s sweet of you to remember that.” She leans her head on my shoulder for a moment.

“I was thinking we could have a nice dinner out.”

“That sounds wonderful.” 

“Saturday night, then?”

“It’s a date!” 

She grins at me, and places the bread into the toaster. She crosses to the dish cabinet and starts assembling plates and cutlery. I can barely breathe, for excitement. Next week can’t come fast enough for me.

As we sit down to eat, Persephone brings up a new topic.

“I took your advice, and hired my yoga instructor to come here. Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. This is your home. We should have a talk about what changes you want to make.”

She looks down and away. “Why does anything need to change?”

I adore her for this. She so much wants to avoid being controlling that she effaces herself, instead. “Sweetness,” I say, touching her cheek to make her look at me. “I  _ want  _ change. I love how my life is different with you in it. I’m breaking out of ruts that have constrained me for centuries, and it’s great. Please, I want to hear your opinions. I want to make you happy.”

She turns and grabs me with both arms, squeezing me so hard I can’t draw a complete breath. I squeeze her back. “You do make me happy! More happy than I ever imagined.”

***

Today we’re planning to spend the morning in the Mortal Realm, so I put on a short chiton. I figure it’s an informal visit, there’s no need to go full-on king mode in long robes. This way I’ll be cooler and have more freedom of movement. I’m bending down to fasten my sandals when Persephone comes into the dressing room, already wearing a lightweight peplos. 

“Oh my, that’s quite a view,” she comments, stopping behind me.

I glance up, a little startled. “What is?”

I feel her hand patting my ass, making her meaning clear. “Nice legs, too,” she says.

I laugh, and finish with my sandals, but I don’t straighten up. “Same to you, little goddess.”

Persephone moves around to give me a quick kiss. “We’d better get going, or we’re going to get… distracted.”

“I'm afraid that may be a permanent condition, Sweetness.”

***

We transfer to a lovely meadow near Mount Pelion, high on a cliff overlooking the Sea. Poseidon instructed us to sit down and wait, so we do, in the grass under a shady tree.

“Are you feeling nervous about visiting the Mortal Realm?” I ask.

Persephone shakes her head decisively. “No. My mother may live here, but all of us have a stake in it and the right to visit.”

She’s right, and I admire her strength, while at the same time detecting a certain amount of bravado. There’s a sense of grim determination about Persephone: she won’t be intimidated into changing her life or hiding away. “That’s true. But I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to avoid her for a while. It doesn’t make you less brave.”

She shrugs, a little downcast. “I just want to meet my brother, and get to know him. I’m so angry with her about that, and angry with myself for not confronting her about it when I had the chance.”

“I don’t know, I thought staying focused on the matter at hand was appropriate. Besides, this way you’ll get to hear his side first, and have more information when you do discuss it with her.”

Persephone chuckles slightly, playing with the hem of her sleeve. “I suppose so. They say knowledge is power.” 

She leans her head on my shoulder and I hug her around the waist. We settle in to wait patiently, but after a few minutes, I notice several horses entering the meadow, climbing up from the beach below.

“Didn’t Poseidon say he works with horses?”

Persephone nods. “Yes, he did.”

We watch the horses disperse and begin to graze, but one horse seems more attentive to us, and walks in our direction. It stops a few paces away, and we rise slowly to our feet. The animal is a lean, dappled gray stallion, with a long black mane. He paws the ground nervously, and tosses his head, surveying us carefully.

Persephone takes my hand, squeezing tightly, but doesn’t otherwise move. I can feel her tension, and I know how hard she’s working to keep that in check. I feel a surge of energy and the animal in front of us shimmers, contracts, and then clarifies again, revealing a slender young god of middle height, silvery-green, with very long, dark hair. He’s wearing a rustic tunic over one shoulder, and his feet are bare. His eyes are large and expressive, like Persephone’s, and his nose is like Poseidon’s.

He glances sidelong at us and then looks away, rubbing his face with one hand. I feel Persephone quivering with excitement, but she waits, as we were told to do. 

“Um, hi,” says the young man, waving vaguely, not looking at us.

“Hi,” Persephone says softly. “I’m very happy to meet you.”

“Are you my uncle?” he asks.

“Yes,” I reply. “I’m glad to meet you, Arion.”

He nods. “I knew I had a lot more family out there somewhere.”

I glance at Persephone. She’s biting her lip, and holding tight to her emotions. 

Arion draws a deep breath, clearly preparing himself, and speaks again. “So, um. You’re my sister.”

“Yes.” Her voice is shaky with emotion. “I didn’t know you existed until last week.”

“Yeah… seems like elder gods are really good at keeping secrets. Um, no offense.”

I shrug. I’m not offended. He’s right, and really it’s a rather moderate observation to make under the circumstances. 

“Why don’t we sit down?” I suggest.

We all do, moving slowly, so as not to startle one another. Persephone sits by my side again, gripping me tightly with one hand. Arion sits out of arm’s reach, sideways to us, and hugs his knees. He glances at us from time to time, but otherwise gazes off into the meadow.

“Would you like some carrot cake?” Persephone says. She opens up the box that she brought along, and places it in the grass in front of Arion, where he can reach.

He eyes the box suspiciously, then takes a small piece in his fingers. He lifts it up to sniff it, then takes a cautious bite. His eyes widen in amazement. “This is really good!”

Persephone’s hand in mine clamps down. “I’m glad you like it,” she says.

Arion finishes the first piece and snatches another, behaving like a man who’s never had cake before. Which--well, maybe he hasn’t. I feel for him. His isolation is self-directed, but it still must be very lonely and austere, living like this.

“Where do you get something like that?” Arion asks, taking a third piece.

“I made it,” Persephone admits. “It’s Mother’s recipe, though.”

“Oh. I… I can’t talk about Mother. Not yet. Um, I’m gonna go.” He stands again, and takes a step away, then stops. He half-turns back to us, and for just a moment, meets Persephone’s gaze. “I’ll see you soon.” 

He changes back to his horse form, wheels, and gallops away.

Persephone’s mouth is open in shock at her brother’s sudden departure. I wrap my arms around her, and a tear falls down her cheek. “Sweetness? You know Poseidon said he’s very sensitive. That he maybe couldn’t handle talking to us at all.”

“I know,” she says, her voice tiny and choked.

“He said ‘see you soon.’ That must be a good sign, don’t you think?”

“I guess. I’m just so upset about this.”

“I know.” I rest my head against hers and massage her shoulder. “Do you want to go straight home?”

She clears her throat and brushes away her tears. “No, I’m fine.” There is a harsh clangor in her voice. “Shall we go inspect volcanoes now?”

***

We transfer to Methana. It’s a lovely day in the Mortal Realm; hot, as usual. Very sunny, now that we’re out of the protective shade we enjoyed earlier. I wish I could wear my sunglasses, but that would look all wrong. I squint up at the mountain. I receive a faint whiff of brimstone, but it’s not smoking, and I can’t sense any vibrations indicating magma movement.

“I’d like to get up close and give it a look over,” I say. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Persephone’s smile is a little strained, but she takes my hand willingly. We walk together, taking a winding path up the flanks of the volcano. If I remember correctly, there’s a secondary vent near here that I can use to go inside for a better look. 

I study the rock, looking for the entrance, but Persephone is concentrating on the vegetation. “This is excellent soil,” she comments. “Just look at those grapevines!”

I nod, glad the plant she mentioned is one I have some experience with. “They do look healthy. The wine they make hereabouts is quite good, as I recall.”

“Very nice. Maybe we can try some later.”

We continue walking until I spot the cave entrance. “Ah, that’s what I’m looking for,” I say, pointing. “I’m going to check out the magma chamber, do you want to come with me?”

Persephone shakes her head. “I think I’ll stay here. Some of these vines could use a little help. They’re growing on the trees and not getting enough sunlight.”

“All right. I won’t be long.”

I walk down the tunnel for several minutes, until it ends at a rocky shelf, high in the wall of the magma chamber. The sulfurous stench is intense here, as is the heat. The only light comes from the ruddy glow of liquid rock below me. I probe the magma and the surrounding walls, searching for the kind of problems that Hephaestus mentioned.

I detect a faint sense of agitation, but it’s either old, or perhaps coming from a great distance. Or maybe just weak. The spirits that govern volcanoes are usually torpid, not given to communication. I could seek out the local spirit and wake it for questioning, but given how little I’m catching here, I think it’s not worth the effort. I turn to go, hurrying back to my beloved. 

When I emerge from the cave, I find Persephone standing at the center of a crowd of flower nymphs, all of them giggling and talking and trying to touch her. I stop short and draw back, not sure I should intrude. It was my impression that flower nymphs all report to Demeter, but maybe that's old information. Are they loyal to Persephone, instead?

They are each of them pink, small, animated, and curvy, and I immediately reproach myself for noticing. I don’t have the slightest desire to be with anyone else. This is  _ very _ confusing. Why did I have to find her like this, chatting happily with a crowd of nymphs who embody my personal weakness? Just the same, as I watch, I realize how much more vivid Persephone is than her companions. Intelligence shines in her eyes, and while she certainly has a gift for conversation, she also knows how to wield silence with perfect eloquence. 

I press myself flat against the cave wall, keeping out of sight but watching in fascination. I should go back to the magma chamber and come back later. I wonder if I can get away with taking pictures. Ugh, disgusting! What is wrong with me?

The nymphs’ excited chatter calms down enough that I can make out individuals speaking. 

“We heard from Lady Demeter that you were in trouble!” says one.

“Can’t you come home now? We miss you ever so much.”

“It’s not the same without you! Swimming is no fun, and you’re the  _ best _ cuddler!”

Persephone smiles gently. “I’m sorry, girls, but I won’t be coming back anytime soon.” A chorus of distressed sighs and moans greets her statement, and she reaches out to touch some of her friends in reassurance. Her voice is warm and husky, and her movements graceful. A quiver of need awakens in me.

“Lady Demeter said that some bad man is keeping you prisoner!”

Persephone laughs and pats that one’s shoulder. “Do I look like a prisoner? No, I’m staying away because I have my own life now, and I’m in love.”

To a one, the flower nymphs react with squeals of glee. 

“You are?”

“How wonderful!”

“Who is it?”

“You can come out now, Hades,” Persephone calls. 

I didn’t know that she had detected my presence. I step out of the cave mouth into the light, a little sheepish, moving slowly so as not to frighten the nymphs. “Hello,” I say.

There’s a collective gasp, and then they all move to surround me, peppering me with questions and candid observations. I had half-expected them to run away in terror, so I’m taken aback by their enthusiasm.

“He’s  _ so _ handsome. Lucky Persephone!”

“I’ve never seen anyone so tall!”

“I know your brother!”

“Oh, big hands! You know what that means.”

“How did you meet our Kore? Isn’t she the prettiest?”

Persephone touches this nymph's shoulder and reproaches her gently. "Sinoe, my name is Persephone now. Please try to remember."

The nymph nods agreement, flushing with embarrassment. Persephone moves to my side, and I slip my arm around her shoulder. I relax, enjoying the flower nymphs’ gushing now that she is here to anchor me. They are lovely and sweet, but compared to her, they’re like caricatures. Incomplete and simplistic, lacking Persephone’s depth. I can smell her faint scent of honey and flowers, and I am grateful for her presence and her love. I smile at the flower nymphs and answer their questions. For certain, they will report this back to Demeter. I would like the picture to be one of mutual contentment.

One nymph tugs at my elbow until I turn towards her. She beams at me and asks in a broad whisper, “Isn’t she the best kisser?”

I feel my eyes widen and I dart a glance at Persephone. She’s making a pained face and putting her hand to her forehead. I look back at the nymph and lean down a bit. “She really is!”

The nymphs all giggle and simper.

“All right, it was lovely to see you all, but we need to go,“ Persephone says. 

She distributes hugs and pats all around, bidding farewell to her friends, then takes my arm. We set off down the mountain path.

“So--” I begin, once we’ve gone a few dozen paces.

“Isn’t it a lovely day for a nice quiet walk!” Persephone interrupts. She’s staring straight ahead.

I bite my lip. “Certainly, but wouldn’t it be even more enjoyable with some light conversation?”

She turns to glare at me. “I thought we agreed that we didn’t need to discuss  _ ancient history. _ ” She’s using my terminology about my past, in order to deflect my interest.

I study her face carefully, and I think she’s only a little embarrassed, rather than seriously annoyed. “Sure, but this seems pretty modern,” I try, testing the waters.

Persephone purses her lips at me, considering. “I might be willing to say something. Say, in fair exchange?”

“What kind of exchange?”

“Well--if there’s any chance you had a comparable story. Maybe sometime when you made out with another guy?”

“Oh, well.” I think it over. “Maybe… both of us ought to save our stories. For a special occasion.”

Persephone is smiling now, with a trace of heat and a pinch of triumph. “All right, then. For a special occasion.” She holds her hand out to me and I take it. “What’s our next volcano?”

“ Porphyris. ” We transfer together, emerging just below the peak. From here, we can see the ocean all around the island. It’s windy here, and there’s a light misty rain. At least it’s not cold. 

I catch a glimpse in the corner of my eye, Persephone shuddering, and making a little gesture as if she’s throwing away a disturbing idea.

“Are you all right?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m tense. I sort of thought the nymphs had come to drag me back home. I mean, to my mother’s home.”

“I know what you meant. I wondered that too, but it would be ridiculous. You could handle any number of nymphs, surely your mother wouldn’t underestimate you like that.”

She shrugs. “They used to be my babysitters. I’m not sure what my mother expects. I don’t know what she’s going to do next, but I think it won’t be good. Hera said so, too.”

“Yeah. In my experience, Demeter doesn’t take setbacks well.”

We ascend the mountain hand-in-hand to inspect the steaming caldera, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

***

We have a full afternoon at work, and then a formal dinner at the Mayor’s house. I’m surrounded by discussions of the new sports center, but Persephone’s taking the lead on that, and all I have to do is listen and smile. Which I’m happy to do. Mayor Tyche is a lot easier for me to cope with at one step removed, and my beloved is absolutely in her element. She seems to thrive on all this talk about zoning and setbacks, seating capacity and parking garages.

I feel like a genius for suggesting that Persephone take this project on. I benefit by getting a new city project without having to be directly involved, and the city officials seem thrilled with her. As well they should be.

It’s late when we finally make it home. I follow Persephone up to bed, trying to focus on her explanation of the site selection, but unable to tear my eyes off her ass. The way she moves, climbing the stairs--

I move before I even think, scooping her into my arms and striding down the hall to the bedroom. She squeaks when I pick her up, and turns in my arms to face me. “You’re in a rush, all of a sudden?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

Her smile tortures me with its sensual promise. “Not in the least.”

We arrive in the bedroom and I toss her lightly onto the bed. She bounces on her back, squealing with laughter, pushing up on her elbows to look at me. Her legs are splayed and her dress has ridden up, exposing the tops of her stockings and her garters. Her chest moves rapidly with her excited breaths, and she’s watching me with an artful little smile.

I kick off my shoes, and remove my jacket and tie. I kneel on the end of the bed and begin crawling up towards Persephone. She makes no move to close her legs or to try to get away from me. She watches until I stop between her thighs. I sit back on my heels and look at her.

She has such delicate ankles, and tiny feet, so shapely and perfect. I stay still and admire her. The exquisite curves of her calves and lush softness of her thighs. The  _ unparalleled _ majesty of her ass.

I unfasten the clasps of her garters, and roll her stockings down. I stroke her legs delicately as I go, relishing the sounds Persephone makes, and the way her eyes follow me. She waits quietly, and lets me undress her completely. Only when she’s naked does she sit up again, hooking a finger in my shirt to pull me towards her. I go willingly and lean over her, accepting the sweet kiss she presses to my lips.

“Let me serve you?” I whisper. 

She nods, kissing me again, and then leans back into the pillows. Her gaze is heated, but she stays still, just watching.

I stroke her everywhere, using my fingertips to trace her curves, my lips to tease her sensitive spots, my tongue to rouse and provoke. I offer everything I have, every skill I’ve ever gained, to please my wonderful lover. I thrill to the incredibly soft skin under her breasts. She sighs when I touch her there, and arches up, giving me full access. I wonder if the skin here is softer than the delicate texture of her inner thighs. I'll have to do a comparison.

When I finally slip my tongue into her folds, I taste peat, and a faint metallic note. I know she’s due for her period again--I made a point of being very gentle with her breasts. It gives me a pleasing sense of closeness with Persephone, to have her share such things with me, to be privy to the intimate details of her body. I thrust my tongue deep, inhaling her scent, enthralled by her sounds and movements. Her cries of pleasure ring in my ears, giving me shivers. I grip her thighs tightly and ride her with my tongue.

She lets me go down on her until I can't anymore, until my jaw is aching and my tongue is ready to fall off. I move up beside her, noting her expression of indecent satiation, the happy smile curving her lips. I’m ridiculously pleased and proud to see her look like that, and I'm amazed by her stamina. She goes right to sleep as soon as I'm done, limp with exhaustion from all her orgasms. I'm not upset. In the morning, she’ll most likely be ready for more.

She outlasted me again, still not reaching the point of begging me to stop. The only time she's done that was the first time I gave her oral, and I wonder now if that had more to do with being emotionally overwhelmed, rather than physically. I watch her sleep, completely relaxed and soft, full of love and trust.

I pull the blankets up and curl myself around Persephone. I drift off to sleep, still tasting her on my lips and hearing her soft, buzzing snores.

***

The dream is an old, familiar one, though no more welcome for its familiarity. It's red, and uncomfortably warm. Damp and constricted. How well I remember this discomfort. And the smell--ferment and rot, methane and sulfur.

_ You think there is any escape for you, my small traitor son? _ I escaped from him centuries ago. Physically, at least. There's no sense debating about it. I curl up tight and wait. This will be over soon.

_ Do you ever wonder, would the lightning-slinger have freed you if he'd known what you're really like? Did he just accede to your mother's sentimental tears? _

I've often wondered that. Given Zeus's hurry to send me as far away as possible, maybe he regretted it. I suppose he's glad he rescued Poseidon, but me--I'd guess his feelings are mixed.

The voice is laughing now: a horrible, cold, mocking laugh. I stay still, curled in my ball, gazing at my knees and trying not to blink.

_ Your futile struggles will soon be over, little traitor. I will have you back again, where you belong. Do not fret, I am not without mercy. This time you shall have your proper companion. _

I wake with a sharp jerk. I’m sweating and nauseated, and trembling all over. Next to me, Persephone is snoring gently. I rise carefully and go to the bathroom. I wipe the sweat from my skin with a damp cloth, and drink a cup of water. 

I glare at my reflection in the mirror. Why do I still have these damned dreams? Why, when I thought they’d finally stopped, are they back? Why now, and so frequent and vivid? It isn’t fair to Persephone that I keep having them, especially when she’s  _ in _ them. I  _ hate  _ when the voice talks about her. It makes me want to rage. 

I sneak back to bed, climbing in quietly, trying not to wake my companion. Her sleep isn't much better than mine, although I must admit mine is much better with her sleeping next to me. Except for the dreams.

I pull up the blanket and try to compose myself to sleep some more, without much luck. I'm both restless and horny, as well as deeply disquieted. Persephone is sleeping very soundly, though, so I think she won’t wake if I touch her. I arrange my limbs around her body carefully so I can hold her. She turns her face to my chest, snuffles and says clearly, "No, don't take the blue one. The blue one's mine."

I chuckle in the dark, gratified by her words. I don't know what she's referring to, but I can hope.

***

I awaken to the feeling of Persephone’s soft lips kissing the back of my neck. Her arm is wrapped around my chest, holding me in place. I can feel the pressure of her breasts on my shoulders. I try not to move. Can she tell that I’m awake?

There’s a pause while she draws back, and I wonder if she’s lost interest. Then she moves again, settling in more closely to my back, and loops one leg over my waist. She turns her head and nips at the top of my spine.

“Yes!” I hiss. “Bite me, fierce little goddess. Show me your teeth!”

There's a choked sound behind me and I wait, hearing a soft, stifled giggle as well. Then I feel her teeth on the back of my neck again. I sigh in pleasure, letting my eyes close. I hold still, enjoying the tickling delight of her touch. Her hands roam over my chest and I catch one, lifting it to my lips for a kiss. Her fingers linger afterwards on my mouth and I open for her, taking two fingers and nibbling on them, then sucking firmly, teasing them with my tongue in long strokes the way she does when she sucks my cock.

Persephone’s teeth are still busily exploring my neck, and now her tongue joins the action, too. She traces the back of my ear and I shudder. I hadn’t realized I was so sensitive there. I didn’t mind last night’s deprivation, but right now I’m on fire. 

“Sweetness,” I whisper, just to focus her attention.

“Soon,” she replies, and bites my earlobe.

It can’t be too soon for me. I’m aching with eagerness, and it takes all my will to keep still and let Persephone do what she wants. I’m starting to learn her signals, and I’m sure that she wants to be in control just now.

“Are you wet for me?” I rasp.

She hesitates. “Are you hard for me?”

“Very. Are you going to answer my question?”

“Yes.” She pauses, leaving me wondering at her ambiguity. “I’m very wet,” she whispers, right in my ear. 

She moves, and her tongue skates along my collarbone. I shudder.

“Has your period started?”

“No, not quite yet.”

“It wouldn’t bother me, you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

I chuckle softly, then gasp as she takes my balls in her hand, rolling and stroking them in her fingers. 

“If you were trying to make me beg last night, that’s not the way to go about it.” Persephone’s tone is sultry.

“I know.” I turn my head and give her the biggest grin I can. “The way to get you to beg is to keep denying you my cock until you’re quivering. Right?”

Her eyes narrow. “Right. But that is a game we play when I'm in the mood for it.”

“Of course,” I purr. “What may I give you now, Persephone?”

She smiles, taking my cock in her hand and giving me long strokes, while pulling me over onto my back with her other hand. “Hold still.”

“I don't know what you're looking for from me, but I'm not going to last long.”

“I know. Pinch my clit when I tell you.” She kisses me, a lingering, open-mouth kiss, and then swings her leg over, mounting me. She slides right down onto my cock and I groan loudly. It’s a struggle not to thrust up into her yielding heat, but I obey her wishes.

Persephone sits up on me and hooks her feet under my thighs. Her hips press down firmly, not permitting me much range of motion even if I had permission to move. She slowly raises her arms, gathering up her hair, staying like that with her elbows pointing upwards. Her position does lovely things to her breasts, making them jut forward. 

I rest my hands on her thighs, stroking lightly, ready to touch her when she asks. She sways on top of me, slow and deliberate. It’s barely any stimulation at all, but I don’t need much. The hot, slippery clasp of her body around my cock is nearly enough.

Her face is cool and impassive. She watches me, panting and twitching under her. One corner of her mouth curves up. She has my number, and she knows it. Her inner muscles pulse, massaging my cock, and I gasp.

“You like that?” she whispers.

“You know I do!”

Persephone smiles, more sweetly this time, and lowers her arms. She places one hand on the center of my chest and leans forward to trail the fingers of her other hand over my mouth. I kiss and suck those fingers, my hips jerking helplessly. Her new position is gripping me in a new way, and I slip back and forth in her channel, slight movements that torment me.

I make a high-pitched sound of tremendous need and suck hard on Persephone’s middle finger. Her breath hisses. “Now. Pinch my clit. Hard!”

I obey and she shrieks, lifting her hips and crashing down on me. I yell, too, and snap upwards, meeting her thrusts, swamped by the wave of pleasure I receive. She thrusts again, and a third time, and I can feel waves of convulsions around me as she comes, her whole body shuddering. 

The force of my orgasm is astonishing. When it breaks I seize Persephone’s hips, grinding up into her again and again, delirious with sensation. I’m making a lot of noise, my voice completely out of my control, and I don’t care. My lovely little goddess deserves to know how much she affects me.

It’s several minutes before my breathing is under control and I’m able to process rational thoughts again. Persephone is lying on top of me, tracing small circles on my chest with her finger. I’m running my hands through her hair, combing it with my fingers, loving the silky texture. I’m still inside her, though if either of us moves I’m going to slip right out.

“I love you,” I say. It seems like the most profound and original statement the world has ever heard.

“I love you, too,” she replies. She lifts her head, propping her chin on my chest to look in my eyes. “And I want you to call me Kore again.”

“You do? I thought maybe--”

“I know. You're being sensitive, and I appreciate it. But I need to hear it. It's special. Just for you.”

“Oh… my Kore. My sweet little goddess.” I tighten my arms around her, carefully, so as not to jostle her. I don’t want to interrupt our moment with the need for cleanup. “I want you to have that, too. Something special to call me, that's only for you.”

“Don't I already, Smush?” She smiles at me, and her eyes are so big and tender. I could melt right into her eyes.

“Yes, but… Would you like to call me by my birth name, sometimes?” I don’t like it when other people use it, except my mother. But I think with Persephone, it won’t be like that. It will be a bond between us, not a reminder of the past.

Persephone nods, slowly. Her eyes are shining, and I think I see tears gathering. “Yes.” her voice is very low and husky. “I would like that very much--Aidoneus.”

I suck in my breath sharply. The way she says it, caressingly, with a little flip to the vowels--I don't think I've ever heard anyone say it that way before. "I love you so much," I breathe.

***

Persephone and I enter the boardroom together for the Executive Staff meeting, discussing one of today’s court cases as we come in. Everyone is here waiting already, and conversations break off as people notice us. I’m pleased to see that the only remaining chair is the one at my seat’s right hand, and I toss a small smile at Hecate. She smirks back, confirming my suspicion that she orchestrated this.

I move to the right-hand chair and hold it for Persephone, waiting for her to take her seat. She does so, meeting my eyes in momentary admonition before she sits. I smile again, refusing to feel any regret for making a public statement about my feelings for her. Soon enough, I hope she’ll be sitting by my side, and not around the corner from me, as today. I take my seat and Security Chief Agenis clears his throat and launches into his presentation on the plan for this year’s Tartarus security review.

Persephone listens attentively and I watch her, without any pretense of decorum. I know she’s interested in this topic. She mentioned wanting to participate, and get past her fears. I’m not sure how I feel about that. I love that she’s strong, and determined to work through her limitations. However, I hate the idea of her being in even the slightest danger. Seeing her face up to her mother the other day triggered all my protective instincts.

I’m not terribly interested in what Agenis has to say: I’ve heard this, or something much like it, every year for centuries. Persephone’s reactions are much more interesting. She’s taking notes rapidly, her mouth curved into a serious frown. There’s a tiny suggestion of a pout in her chin, and I know she’s not aware of it, but I wish I could kiss it away. Little tendrils of hair have escaped from her bun, curling into wisps in front of her ears. She’s entrancing.

At one point Persephone’s eyes flick to me, noticing my unwavering regard. I let my mouth twitch, and she glares at me severely for a moment. It’s all I can do not to burst out laughing with the joy she makes me feel. She might misinterpret that, so I control myself. I shouldn’t be distracting her; it isn’t fair. 

I watch more subtly, my head turned as if I’m paying attention to the presentation, but my eyes still on my lover. She notices; I can tell from the annoyed flair of her nostrils. She writes even more rapidly, and purses her lips.

Or is she actually annoyed? I look again and notice the tip of her tongue protruding between her lips for just a moment. Is it one of those concentration things that some people do? I’ve never noticed Persephone doing that before. I watch carefully as she repeats it, her tongue sliding delicately along her lip, and I catch the slightest glimpse of her teeth as well. Her eyes meet mine for just a moment and there’s no question: she did it deliberately. 

I’m stunned by a sudden jolt of arousal. My cock is uncomfortably constricted and I ease my posture subtly. My face is flushed with heat and my heart is pounding. Once I have adjusted I look back at Persephone and there’s just a tiny trace of a quirk at the corner of her mouth. She doesn’t look at me.

I take my phone from my pocket and hold it beneath the conference table. I send a text to Persephone:  _ Minx! _

To my left, Hecate emits a soft cough. I glance in her direction, and she’s looking at me, one eyebrow raised. Caught. Totally besotted and unprofessional. I ought to feel contrite, but I don’t. Not at all.

***

“Ugh, these are so expensive!” Eros complains.

I’m standing next to him, studying a glass case full of rings. Would Persephone like something artistic, or a dramatic piece with a huge stone? “Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry, that’s my fault for keeping them in short supply.” If I flooded the market with gemstones, their value would plummet. It’s to my advantage to dole them out slowly.

“Oh.” Eros is dejected, and it finally dawns on me what’s going on here.

“So listen, here’s what you do,” I say, moving closer and speaking low. “Pick out the setting you like, and buy it without stones. It’ll be a lot cheaper that way.”

“Erm, I mean, Psyche’s not picky, but I don’t think it’s right to give her an engagement ring with no stone in it.”

“ _ No, _ moron, I mean I’ll make you whatever you want, later. Just don’t make a fuss, I’m supposed to have an exclusive relationship with the Gem Distributors’ Consortium.”

“Oh! Thank you, man, that’s amazing.”

“It’s nothing.” I wave this aside. It’s literally no more trouble for me than it would be for him to shoot an arrow. “Oh, look at that!” I point to a brooch in the next case. It’s a large round diamond, and surrounded by sapphires arranged like petals. It gives an abstract impression of a flower, and it’s just the sort of thing I was vaguely picturing.

“That’s really pretty,” Eros says. “But I thought you were buying a ring, too?”

“Sure, but they’ll do custom work. I want to make the stones myself, anyway.”

“Wait a minute, I thought all gemstones came from you?”

I laugh. “Of course not, no more than every person who falls in love does so because of  _ you. _ I can make them, but they also occur in the Earth and get mined out, which means they’re still my domain.”

“Huh. I never realized that.”

I speak to a clerk about having the setting made that I want, then return to Eros. He’s debating between two rings. One has a setting for a solitaire gem, and the other is more ornate, with settings for stones to go around the band. “Which do you think?” he asks.

“I would go with the simple one, it’s more of a statement. And if Psyche wants something more elaborate, you can splurge on the wedding ring, or an anniversary gift.”

“Yeah, you’re right. That’s the one I was favoring, anyway.”

Eros makes his purchase and we walk to a nearby café to have our lunch, ostensibly the purpose for today’s outing. Persephone has a lunch meeting with the Furies, and I seized the opportunity to get myself to the jeweler’s.

“What kind of stone do you want?” I ask. “I can do pretty much any color.”

“Let me get back to you on that.” Eros adds cream and sugar to his coffee and blows on it to cool it. There’s a sense of tension and fear about him, and I understand it. Going out with me today to buy a ring for Psyche is an act of defiance. He’s declaring his faith that his lover is going to survive the immortality process.

“It will be all right, you know,” I say, with all the firmness I can muster.

“Is that inside information, or are you being unjustifiably optimistic?”

“No one can really know but the Fates, and they don’t share. I’m choosing to stay positive.”

He nods. “Psyche’s the same. She won’t even consider any other possibility.” I know damn well that isn’t true. She discussed the possibility of death with me, and made her wishes clear. I also know that she wants to keep Eros from feeling her fear, so I say nothing about it.

“I’ve learned recently, it isn’t easy being optimistic. It’s often the harder path. But it isn’t foolish to want the best, and plan for it. It’s… I don’t know. It’s a lot easier in some ways to just wallow in misery, in the certainty of a bad outcome. It keeps you from being disappointed. It’s safer.”

Eros eyes me. “Wow. Yeah. I guess I came to the right place to talk about my fears, huh?”

“Yeah. Being optimistic, it’s… risky. You can get hurt. But sometimes, you get what you want. Maybe.” I don’t know the right thing to say. He’s right, the risk of Psyche’s death is real.

“Yeah, maybe. Well anyway, when are you planning to propose?”

I pause, thinking. I knew in asking him to accompany me to this, I was opening myself up to questions. “I’m not sure. This thing with her mother has Persephone all on edge. And… do you think I’m rushing? I really don’t want to rush her.”

He scoffs. “She is  _ crazy _ about you. You heard what she said to her mom. That was pretty damn brave.”

“Yeah, it was.” I smile and sip my espresso. I don’t know why I’m doubting myself. It  _ is  _ still early in our relationship, but Persephone loves me just as I love her. It’s right, and I’m absolutely certain. I want her to be my wife. I want her to be queen, and receive the respect that she deserves. She’s going to be an extraordinary queen.

Maybe I should wait a little bit, though. She’s stressed enough right now, without the added burden of having to plan the next-level insanity of spectacle that is a royal wedding. I can remember Poseidon’s, and Zeus’s as well. What never-ending circuses of torment  _ those _ were. Well, no doubt our wedding will be a lot better. To start with, I won’t have to worry about finding a date.

***

Persephone and Hecate arrive simultaneously for our regular meeting, chatting as they climb the stairs together. I’m pleased that Persephone is treating this like any other meeting, settling down next to me on the couch with her notebook and pen.

She was initially a little wary when I suggested she attend these daily status meetings, but she agreed. I’m deliberately placing more reliance on her, more responsibility and a public demonstration of my trust. She must be aware of my intentions in doing so. Or is she? Sometimes she interprets things in ways I don’t expect. It’s part of her charm.

Hecate launches into a run-through of some supply chain problems, bringing our newcomer up to speed. Persephone makes a couple of intelligent suggestions as we brainstorm ideas.

Persephone gives a report on Elysium’s progress, as well as her priestess’s latest doings, and a summary of the sports center development. There’s only a few items that have come up today, so she doesn’t take long.

“I just received Alecto’s latest report on Thetis’s interrogation, as well,” she says. “Right now they’re pursuing a line of inquiry that Thetis knew about Thanatos’s plans, but so far Thetis remains firm that she didn’t. She still insists that Thanatos got the herbs from my mother, but she has no evidence of that. She’s also claiming now that there was an intermediary, and therefore my mother didn’t know his intentions.” She finishes with a shrug.

“Great, so, basically, she’s managed to completely muddy the waters,” I gripe.

“Her specialty,” says Hecate. “What are you telling Zeus?”

Persephone frowns. “So far I’m telling him everything but the stuff about my mother. But I don’t see how I can keep that from him for much longer.”

“No, we’re going to have to seek conclusive proof. Can you ask the Furies if they can seek out this intermediary?”

Persephone nods, and makes a note.

“That’s everything on my agenda,” Hecate says. “If you both are done, I need to see to a minor contract problem.”

“Yes, thank you,” I say. 

Hecate heads down the stairs and Persephone sets her notebook and pen down on the coffee table, then turns to me. “I’d like to discuss the Tartarus security thing again,” she says. She scoots closer, putting her hand on my knee, then seems to change her mind. She lifts up and settles on my lap instead, and I pull her in, resting my face in the crook of her neck. I inhale deeply, and I’m flooded by the amazingly complex odor that I noticed last month: sun-warmed fruit, soil after a rain, musk, fresh air, flowers and honey. Threaded through them all, the scent of blood. I hold myself still, trying not to react. My arousal is almost savage in intensity. I could easily overwhelm her if I move too quickly.

Persephone cups my cheek to direct my attention, and speaks seriously. “It’s important to me to go back, and see if I can cope with my fear. I’ve had some dreams about Tartarus, and being grabbed like that. But I’ve dealt with a lot of things in my life since then, and learned a lot. I think I need to see it again, so I know that it’s behind me.”

I take a slow breath, trying to concentrate on her concerns, and not my inconveniently-timed lust. She’s right that she should face what she fears, and also, if she’s going to be queen of the Underworld, she’s going to be queen of Tartarus, too. She has a right to see even the worst parts of my domain before she accepts sovereignty of it.

“I understand that. It’s certainly true that your powers have grown a lot since then.”

“And I’d like to check on the trees I made. I’m interested to know if they can survive.”

I can’t disagree with that; I’m also interested. I make a decision, and immediately feel more light-hearted. “So, you’re trying to seduce me into giving you what you want?” I tease, giving her hip a squeeze. Almost immediately I realize I’ve let my wishful thinking overrule my brain. Persephone wouldn’t do that, and she’s very sensitive to implications that she would.

She leans back sharply, regarding me with wide eyes. “No! Of course not. If you think it’s a bad idea, I get it.” She starts to rise from my lap, but I hug her around the waist, gently asking her to stay.

“Kore, I apologize. I was only teasing, and I shouldn’t have said that. If you really want to see Tartarus again, then I’ll take you.”

Persephone eyes me warily. “Oh… you’re sure?”

“Yes. I understand your need to face it. I--well, it’s the same for me. Just please, when we go, stay with me, and be careful? I know you’re strong, and you can handle yourself, but I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you.”

She nods. “Of course I will. I know it’s not a safe place, and you know it better than I do.”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I know you wouldn’t do that.” I watch her eyes carefully, but she doesn’t look upset. She leans in and presses her lips to mine, melting softly against my chest. My need surges anew, fresh and strong. I pull her close, stroking her back, opening my mouth to her inquisitive tongue.

“Mmm,” Persephone moans. 

She shifts her weight, snuggling closer, her butt right over my straining erection. I’m trying very hard not to push her, but she must be aware of it. I resist the urge to grind against her, to grab her. She’s only being affectionate in ways she’s done in the past. I have no idea whether she’d be willing to push some boundaries in the office. 

I’m dizzy with lust and her scent is making me wild. I can’t sense any reluctance in Persephone, so I begin kissing her neck: wet, sucking kisses that must make my wishes very clear. I feel one hand on the back of my head, encouraging me, the other kneading my shoulder. Her soft gasps and squeaks spur me on. I let one hand slide down her spine, and cup her ass, squeezing.

“Oh!” Persephone says, leaning back from me. “I have to tell you that my period started.”

“I know. I meant what I said; it doesn’t make any difference to me.” I pause, watching her, trying to gauge how she’s taking that. “In fact--I think you smell  _ incredible. _ I’m really turned on.”

She looks skeptical. I’m pushing her too hard. Dammit, why did I do that? I know she’s very shy about this, why do I have to be such a creep?

She starts to speak, then hesitates. I almost leap in with an apology, but something makes me wait. “Me, too,” she breathes. “Maybe… in the shower?”

I didn’t think she would seriously consider it, but the idea of having her right now, in my office, in the shower, hits me like a brick between the eyes. Her rich scent is robbing me of any sense of propriety. “Yes!” 

I stand up with Persephone in my arms and sprint to the bathroom. I can’t help but remember the first day she was in my office and I showed her this room. She was wet and cold, distressed, freshly rescued from Tartarus. What a contrast to this giggling, warm, joyful goddess in my arms. 

***

I’m reading reports in my office when Hermes suddenly comes pelting up the stairs, and freezes when he sees me.

“Um, you’d better come quick. I brought Perse a letter from her mom and she's fucking  _ pissed. _ ”

I stand up from my desk. “Go tell Hecate.”

“Right, Boss!” 

I transfer to the reception area of Persephone’s office. Kynora and some other workers are standing in the doorway, nervously peeking in. They turn and see me, scrambling out of the way. A cold wind is rushing towards me through the door, because all of the windows of Persephone’s room have shattered. She stands by the edge, looking out. Her hair is very long and whipping in the wind. When last I saw her, it was shoulder-length, and worn in a bun.

I step into the room and close the door. With the force of the wind, it bangs shut, and Persephone turns to look at me. Her eyes are huge, like twin pools of mortals’ blood, but her face is cold and emotionless. She stands there for a minute, looking at me.

Finally she speaks, in a distant voice. “I’m very sorry, Hades. I lost my temper.”

“As long as you’re all right, nothing else matters.”

She turns back to look out over the view, and I approach her. She can hear me coming because of the glass shards crunching under my feet, but I move slowly anyway. It makes no sense to startle a profoundly upset goddess.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask. 

“I don’t know. I think I lost my head a bit.” There’s a pause again. “I really am sorry. I don’t understand why I don’t seem to have any emotions right now.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. They’ll come back later, when you have a handle on the situation.”

There’s a slight  _ pop, _ and Hecate is here with us. She glances around and accepts the destruction without a qualm. “Honey, Hermes said you got a letter?”

“Yes. From my mother.” 

Persephone turns with dreadful slowness, then reaches into her pocket. She holds out a wad of paper to me, and I take it, holding it so Hecate can read it as well.

> My dear daughter,
> 
> I write this with a troubled heart and tears in my eyes. I am terribly ashamed of the way I acted on Saturday, blaming you for what has happened to you. I am well aware of the pressures that face a young goddess in our society, and yet I let you go straight into that nest of vipers. I saw for myself where you were working, and that you were alone and unprotected, without the wholesome influences of moral women around you. I told myself that you were strong, and able to find your own path.
> 
> I have failed you, and permitted calamity to befall you. I am a businesswoman, and have been for centuries. I know the terrible menace of workplace sexual coercion, and the crushing force that predatory men can impose on a young and inexperienced girl. You have even been persuaded to believe that this is your choice, and I understand that. It isn’t your fault. You have fallen under the influence of an evil libertine, who wants to use you for his own selfish pleasure.
> 
> Do not despair, my darling! I am not without power. Stay strong, stay vigilant, and I will get you out of this. 
> 
> Your loving mother

“ _ Shit, _ ” I say. “What can she do?”

Hecate considers. “Well, legally, she does have recourse. Persephone is an unmarried goddess, and therefore Demeter is her guardian.”

“My  _ mother _ is an unmarried goddess,” Persephone points out, once more gazing impassively at the view.

“Yes, but, being who she is, she has certain immunities.”

“Persephone is a citizen of the Underworld!” I snap. “Our laws aren’t the same.”

“Sure, but what if Demeter gets Zeus involved?”

“She can’t. Zeus agreed to leave my personal life alone,” Persephone says. She turns back from the window to look at us.

“Huh. Well. That is good to hear.” Hecate puts her hand to her chin and appears to be thinking hard. 

I take a couple steps toward Persephone, hoping that she might start getting her emotions back. I don’t want to see her upset, but it would be a lot more healthy than this cold indifference. “Sweetness?” I murmur. “Are you all right? We can fight this. It’ll be okay.”

She looks up at me, and I detect pain in the depths of her eyes and the set of her mouth. “I think I need a lawyer.”

I nod. I must admit, she does keep her head in a crisis. “That’s a good idea. We can speak to the corporate counsel--”

“No. My own lawyer. I’m going to see Nemesis.” She takes her phone from her pocket and starts entering text.

Hecate and I exchange a glance. 

“That’s probably the best way to go. Nemesis is a fighter, and she really knows her stuff.” Hecate says.

“May I go with you?” I ask.

Persephone draws a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. “I think I should go alone. This is something I have to do for myself.” She nods a little to me, and transfers away. 

I feel like I’m shattering into a million pieces, crashing to the ground to join the litter of glass shards there. I feel like my heart is going to explode. My hands are shaking and my gut is twisting with nausea.

Hecate folds her arms and shakes her head at me.  “You know what you have to do, don’t you? The best possible solution? Why are you dragging your feet?”

I take a deep breath and cling to the tattered remnants of my emotions. “I literally bought a ring today. But Demeter just accused me of--of  _ forcing _ Persephone, and you really think  _ now _ is the right time for a proposal?”

“ _ No,  _ Hades, last week when you were on vacation was probably the right time!” Hecate snaps. “I lost fifty drachma in the office betting pool. I could have  _ sworn _ you’d announce it as soon as you got back.”

I growl in frustration, and ludicrous anger that people are betting about my personal life. The thing is, I know Hecate is right. It was the perfect time. Now, I wonder if I’ve missed the opportunity.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, huge gratitude to Red for prompt and thorough Beta work!


End file.
